


[Podfic of] With Abandon Or Not At All

by klb



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by PoliticalBloodTeaAuthor's summary: Cisco gets Barry addicted to Puerto Rican food and accidentally asks him on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Abandon Or Not At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696827) by [PoliticalBloodTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/pseuds/PoliticalBloodTea). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/With%20Abandon%20or%20Not%20At%20All.mp3) | **Size:** 18.4 MB | **Duration:** 15:02
  * [M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/With%20Abandon%20or%20Not%20At%20All.m4b) | **Size:** 12.4 MB | **Duration:** 15:02

| 

Cover Art by klb.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE The Flash and I love this adorable fic. Thank you to PoliticalBloodTea for permission to podfic it, and thank you to Pryxis for the quick and helpful beta to catch mistakes in my Spanish pronunciation. Any mistakes that remain are the fault of my own non-native-speaker self.


End file.
